


認知偏誤

by MRJ_85626



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRJ_85626/pseuds/MRJ_85626
Summary: 語音梗Moira: Your body seems to be adapting well to the changes, Gabriel.Reaper: THIS is what you call “WELL”?





	認知偏誤

深夜，綠洲城，矗立夜空中的高樓公寓。

原本乾淨的地板上衣物散亂，空氣中有低微的喘息聲和淡淡腥鹹氣味，房裡沒有開燈，只有柔和的城市燈光從中東風情的拱型落地窗透進室內，映照出床上兩具高大的身影，細長的腿勾著粗壯的腿，寬厚的手掌歇在削瘦的腰間。  
莫伊拉躺在皺成一團的襯衫裡，尖長的指甲劃過健壯的胸膛，視線隨著一絲煙霧冉冉上升。「看來你的身體很好的適應了變化，加布里爾。」  
「你管這叫做很好？」他的語氣有那麼點不可置信，喉間擠出的聲音沙啞得像電影中經過特效處理的怪獸。  
「新藥在你身上的效果很穩定。」  
「穩定地讓我渾身都在痛。」他抓住她四處撩撥的指尖，半是調情半是報復地啃了一口。  
「剛才我可看不出來。」她屈膝往他胯間頂了頂，雙腿在被單下與他溫暖的肌膚輕輕摩挲。  
「少來這套，你覺得是誰害的？」加布里爾帶著笑意支起寬厚的身體逼近她。  
「現在還只是第一階段，再忍一會吧。」  
「去年你也這麼說過。」  
「挫折和反覆驗證是實驗必經的過程。」莫伊拉半垂眼簾，略帶厭煩地抽開手腕。  
「⋯⋯前年也是，六年前也是。」加布里爾的手懸在半空，表情看不出是失望還是忿恨，抑或兩者皆是。  
「⋯⋯我以為你能理解。」  
「我能。但你還要我忍多久？」  
不再看他，沒有回應，她坐起雌雄莫辨的修長身軀踩下床，光裸的腿跨過一地狼藉，走進浴室冷冷關上了身後拉門。


End file.
